


Go On As Three

by sithwitch13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithwitch13/pseuds/sithwitch13
Summary: A collection of short JediStormPilot fics from prompts on Tumblr, from friends, etc.I don't really seeWhy can't we go on as threeWe love each other--it's plain to see-"Triad," Jefferson Airplane





	Go On As Three

**Author's Note:**

> From hophigh on tumblr: _okay prompt: for some reason the heating system breaks on base and jedistormpilot just HAS to cuddle to conserve heat._

If Rey could remember the name of their current assignment, she would be cursing the planet’s name every day. Sent out with a scouting team to a frigid world whose population lived mostly underground in thermally heated caverns, she had at first been enchanted by the sight of snow--but the novelty wore off quickly.

Then the heating in the base broke.

Finn was the first to come in off the night shift, attempting repairs unsuccessfully, when he saw her in their shared quarters underneath every blanket she could scavenge and glaring balefully out at him. She was sure that his laughter echoed down the hall. “Go ahead and laugh,” she said resentfully, “but I’m _freezing_.”

“This isn’t anything,” Finn said cheerfully, leaning against the door. “Nighttime hikes in the winter on Starkiller Base--now _those_ were bad.”

“What was bad?” Adding to Rey’s resentment, Poe seemed just fine as well, the cold giving him a healthy, attractive flush to his cheeks. Unfair, she thought, since all it did was turn her own skin blotchy. Then again, everything looked good on Poe--she shouldn’t be surprised that this horrific cold did, too.

“I was telling Rey that this isn’t cold. It’s just kind of chilly,” Finn explained. “But I guess if you’re from a desert--”

Poe grinned, ruffling the last melting snowflakes out of his hair. “Oh yeah. I grew up on Yavin 4. Jungle planet--like being in a sauna all day. The first time I felt actual weather?” He whistled, then bent down and started pulling off his boots. “Make room, Rey. Finn, boots off.” He stopped and considered. “Pants too. Rey, you wearing pants under there?”

Her jaw dropped in confusion. “Wha--of course I am, it’s freezing in here! What are you doing?”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Oh, okay. Got it.”

Rey’s eyes went from one to the other, and she pulled the blankets tighter around herself in suspicion. “Is this some sort of prank? Get me naked and throw me out in the snow?”

“No, nothing like that,” Poe assured her. “Jakku got pretty cold at night, didn’t it?”

“Of course,” she said. “That’s when you went inside. No idiot was caught outside too long after sunset.”

“And if you did, what did you do?”

Rey cocked her head. “Die, most like.”

Finn paused, considering. “Yeah, that makes sense. But when I was a kid, they taught us that the best way to survive the cold when you don’t have a heat source is to make your own. Share body heat.”

Rey stifled a giggle of her own, picturing the First Order’s finest cuddling like puppies. Finn nodded his head, grinning. “I know. But it works. And if the company’s good…” He gave her and Poe a considering look, letting that finish his thought for him.

After a moment, Rey gave a sigh, opening her blanket cocoon just enough to be an invitation. “If you try to throw me in the snow, I will Force-push you into a glacier,” she warned them.

Poe dove in, fairly radiating delicious heat. “It’s a deal,” he said, as Finn crawled in after and they wrapped the blanket around the three of them.

Perhaps there was something to this method of surviving this stupid planet, after all, Rey thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://sithwitch13.tumblr.com/) and suggest more prompts! I'm also taking prompts for Luke Skywalker/Bodhi Rook, Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters from Babylon 5, and Colleen Wing/Claire Temple from Marvel's Netflix stuff.


End file.
